


Amanecer

by DaenaBlackfyre



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Luffy Oyabun, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21730006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaenaBlackfyre/pseuds/DaenaBlackfyre
Summary: Después de su pelea contra la Thriller Company, Luffy tiene que presentarse ante su jefe Smoker y éste tendrá que darle una lección a su subordinado de cómo comportarse a través de métodos cuestionables pero efectivos.Basado en los capítulos 406 y 407 de Luffy Oyabun, el especial de One piece en el Japón antiguo.Smoker/Luffy
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Smoker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Amanecer

**Author's Note:**

> Subo este fanfic porque tengo ganas básicamente.
> 
> Esta historia está basada en los capítulos de relleno ambientados en Japón antiguo, los capítulos 406 y 407 del anime, pero no es necesario haberlos visto para entender la historia. Lo único que tienen que saber es que Luffy es un okappiki, que vendría a ser como una especie de policía, y Smoker es su jefe.
> 
> Tiene porno y sólo eso. Están advertidos, aunque no creo que haya gente que lo lea porque es una pareja muy rara, pero quizás hay alguien en el mundo que quiere leer sobre estos dos, que no hay nada de material prácticamente, así que yo comparto.
> 
> Muchas gracias y feliz año.
> 
> Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece, es de Eiichirō Oda.

Ese día había resultado muy agotador, pero finalmente habían ganado la competencia, aunque Nami seguía lamentando no haber recibido el dinero. Por motivo del festival, decidieron cerrar el restaurante y comieron las delicias de los puestos, sobre todo cierto takoyaki especialmente exquisito.

—Ahh~ estoy que reviento —suspiró con felicidad Luffy sobando su barriga.

—¿Qué esperabas, oyabun? —comentó Nami—. Casi te devoras todo lo que había en el festival.

—Esa carrera me abrió el apetito —Luffy se estiró con una gran sonrisa—. Ya, nos vemos mañana.

Saludó a sus amigos para marcharse. Ya había anochecido y el festival estaba acabando.

—¡Ni se te ocurra regresar al restaurante hasta que pagues!

—¡Espera, oyabun! —interrumpió Usopp—. No le hemos explicado al jefe lo que ocurrió en la ciudad y…

—No te preocupes, yo me encargo —mencionó completamente despreocupado marchándose con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, aún feliz por todo lo que había comido.

Nadie se cuestionó las acciones del okappiki. Ya estaban acostumbrados a lo _peculiar_ que era. Por su parte, Nami estaba satisfecha por no haber tenido que lidiar ese día con el hambre voraz del jefe y tener que agregarlo a su cuenta. Sin embargo, cada tanto había alguna persona que se acercaba y pagaba las deudas que tenía en el restaurante. Era una persona bastante misteriosa para todos. Es más, Usopp ni siquiera sabía dónde vivía su compañero, pero tal vez no era algo de su incumbencia.

Luffy no le debía explicaciones a nadie, o quizá sólo a una persona. Caminó entre las calles solitarias hasta una casa pequeña y entró en silencio. Cerró la puerta y se quitó los zapatos en la entrada. Estaba muy cansado y con muchas ganas de echarse a dormir en el futón, pero no estaba solo.

Arrastró los pies por el suelo de madera y se encontró con otra persona sentada sobre el tatami. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al verlo beber té y fumar de su pipa, siempre parecía más calmado en casa que en el cuartel.

—Interesante espectáculo hiciste hoy —comentó su jefe apenas lo vio entrar.

Luffy se rió mientras se acercaba. El suelo de tatami era muy suave. Notó que su jefe Smoker ya había abierto el futón y estaba disfrutando de su té allí sentado. La yukata gris que traía puesta estaba bastante suelta y podía ver claramente su pecho.

—¿Verdad que sí? ¡Fue muy divertido!

—No cuando soy yo quien tiene que dar la cara por tus desastres —espetó duro como siempre y Luffy suspiró hastiado.

—Tampoco fue para tanto —Se cruzó de brazos sentándose en el futón enfrente a su jefe, quitándose su sombrero de paja para dejarlo a un lado, y tomó la taza de té humeante para darle un sorbo—. Se quedaron con el dinero del premio para reparar los daños, no entiendo cuál es el problema.

Smoker no tenía deseos de ponerse a explicar en ese momento cuáles eran las cuestiones de por qué no debía hacer lo que hizo. Se supone que ellos eran la autoridad y no debían causar disturbios, pero ese cerebro de goma no podía comprenderlo. Sin embargo, era temerario y aplastó a esos ridículos de la Compañía Thriller que estaban causando problemas. No podía decir que hizo un mal trabajo, aunque tenía ese defecto que olvidaba poner bajo arresto a los criminales.

No quiso meditar sobre eso. Exhaló el humo de su pipa y el niño siguió bebiéndose su té.

—¿Estás enojado? —le preguntó Luffy y Smoker cerró los ojos con la espalda apoyada contra la pared.

—No —contestó con tranquilidad y, sin necesidad de abrir los ojos, sintió que el chico se acercaba más a él.

—Entonces… —Arrastró sus palabras queriendo tantear el terreno—. ¿Todo está bien?

Abrió los ojos para ver a su subordinado arrodillado frente a él esperando una respuesta. No tenía la suficiente voluntad para estar molesto con Luffy, ya la había perdido hace tiempo. Miró al chico mientras alzaba una mano para tomarlo del cuello y acercarlo a él. Su boca se golpeó con una destreza conocida y sintió que Luffy pasaba las manos por sus hombros sabiendo exactamente cómo era ese ritual entre ellos.

—Sí —respondió apenas separándose y se formó una sonrisa en el rostro levemente sonrojado de ese chico.

—¡Qué bien! —mencionó feliz aún abrazándolo—. Creí que me regañarías apenas llegara, Kemuri.

—Estoy cansado para eso —Smoker volvió a probar su pipa para dejarla a un lado, junto a la taza de té vacía—, pero no creas que hemos terminado.

—¿Eh…?

No pudo decir nada más porque su boca fue nuevamente invadida. Luffy cerró los ojos y aceptó esos toques voraces de su jefe como siempre lo hacía, como hace mucho tiempo lo hacía. No recordaba cuánto, pero sabía perfectamente que era algo que no podían divulgar, aunque eso poco le importaba. Le gustaba pasar tiempo con su jefe Kemuri, incluso ese tiempo donde dormían en el mismo futón y pasaban más cosas de las que era capaz de pronunciar frente a otras personas.

Las manos grandes de Smoker apretaron el cuerpo de Luffy y lo llevaron más hacia él. Estaba tan acostumbrado a hacerlo, a tocarlo, que reaccionaba de forma automática. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre las piernas de su jefe mientras sentía que éste tocaba su cabello hasta deshacer la pequeña cola que tenía hecha. Ese tipo de caricias siempre lo hacían estremecer y Smoker lo sabía, conocía bien su cuerpo y admitía que resultaba una ventaja que fuera de goma.

El nudo del obi que sostenía su ropa fue deshecho con facilidad y su propia yukata se deslizó por sus hombros. Luffy sintió escalofríos en su espalda y suspiró cuando su jefe dejó su boca para pasar a besarle el cuello. Ladeó la cabeza apretándose más contra él, porque eso le gustaba mucho y se mordió los labios para no gemir cuando sintió que hincaba los dientes en su piel. Los golpes contundentes no le dolían, pero ese tipo de toques en el lugar precioso lo hacían derretirse.

De su boca salieron jadeos más notorios a medida que los besos se intensificaban y las caricias se volvían más exigentes. Comenzó a mover su cadera buscando un roce más notorio, porque el calor se le había subido a la cabeza y quería atención en otros lugares.

Un suspiro ahogado se le escapó cuando Smoker lo empujó contra el futón mullido y se colocó entre sus piernas. Mordió sus labios sonriendo.

—Estás muy animado hoy, Kemuri —Rió mientras pasaba las manos por los hombros de su jefe para ayudarlo a quitarse parte de su ropa también.

—Un poco —contestó con la voz más grave—. Hace algún tiempo que no vemos el amanecer.

Luffy abrió los ojos sorprendido y Smoker cayó cualquier comentario que pudiera hacer con besos voraces. Entendía claramente qué quería decir con ver el amanecer, que no lo dejaría dormir hasta que saliera el sol. ¿Eso era algún tipo de castigo o una actividad especial? No podía definirlo, pero estaba bien de todas formas.

Cerró sus ojos mientras disfrutaba los besos hambrientos y su jefe llevó una mano a su mentón para abrirle la boca más. Sintió la lengua demandante entrar más profundo en él y apretó Luffy sus manos en los hombros de Smoker sintiendo que iba a ahogarse, pero esa sensación le encantaba. Quería que la desesperación lo embargase y el calor que comenzaba a crecer en su cuerpo le quemara como una hoguera.

Buscó aire a grandes bocanadas apenas se separaron y tiró la cabeza hacia atrás cuando los besos volvieron a trasladarse a su cuello. Nunca tenía descanso cuando estaba con su jefe, ¿esto era parte de su trabajo? A veces se lo preguntaba, pero jamás lo había dicho en voz alta. No necesitaba explicaciones, sólo quería que Smoker siguiera presionando su cuerpo contra él. Luffy gimió sintiendo que aún le sostenía del mentón y un par de dedos se colaban dentro de su boca. Luchó con entusiasmo, los lamió y movió su cuerpo buscando unirse al calor que irradiaba ese hombre.

—Lo haces bien, Mugiwara —le murmuró al oído provocando que Luffy se estremeciera y enroscara su lengua en esos dedos que parecían buscar ahogarlo, arrancarle más gemidos y sonidos lastimeros—. Muy bien.

A Smoker le gustaba mucho esto y se tomó un momento para verlo antes de seguir. Quitó los dedos de la boca del chico y apreció su rostro rojo, los ojos vidriosos entrecerrados, los labios húmedos y el sutil hilo de saliva que caía de la comisura. Era todo un espectáculo que no le pertenecía a nadie más que él. Tomó el rostro de Luffy para obligarlo a que lo viera y la respiración agitada de éste le golpeó el rostro.

Estuvo a punto de decir algo más, pero el chico se aferró a él con el cuerpo tembloroso y la piel ardiendo para besarlo una vez más. Los dedos suaves de Luffy se enredaron en su cabello blanco desordenándolo. Le arañó los hombros anchos y marcó su espalda inmensa haciéndolo gruñir de una forma deliciosa para los oídos de ese chico.

—Dame más —exigió Luffy apenas separándose con una mirada oscura que le resultó encantadora.

Tragó saliva al oírlo. A veces olvidaba lo combativo que era ese chico y lo fascinante que resultaba. Era una bestia salvaje, un luchador indomable, incluso en esos momentos, y por eso disfrutaba tanto tenerlo bajo su yugo. Que rogara por más y se deshiciera entre sus manos ante esos sucios placeres.

Smoker deslizó unas de sus manos hacia la cadera del chico para alzarla y mover su cuerpo con él. Lo oyó gemir y sintió cómo se estremecía ante la fricción. Luffy enredó las piernas en su cadera y cruzó los pies detrás de la espalda de Smoker. Se arqueó con violencia sintiendo que su boca temblaba y relamió sus labios con hambre. Deseaba obtener más de su jefe y perder la cabeza.

Apretó el futón deshecho donde su espalda estaba apoyada con una de sus manos y la otra la deslizó por ese pecho desnudo, tan grande y fuerte. Sus ojos lo miraron con necesidad, fulgurantes de excitación e intensos deseos de obtener más. Quería que el Kemuri lo tocara más profundo, más fuerte, más rápido…

Su cuerpo se sintió débil ante los espasmos placenteros que le recorrieron y los brazos de Smoker lo sostuvieron. El hombre se apretó contra él y lo besó de nuevo. A veces tenía esos arrebatos inexplicables donde parecía tan cuidadoso y atento. Siempre sosteniéndolo, evitando que caiga, y abrazándolo fuerte, dejando que Luffy se escondiera en su enorme pecho. Le gustaba demasiado esa sensación.

—¿Qué ocurre, Kemuri? —preguntó desafiante apenas se apartaron—. ¿Estás cansado?

Disfrutaba mucho el semblante de su jefe cuando le hablaba así. Era tan fácil hacerlo enojar, decir cualquier cosa para cambiarle el humor, y Luffy se divertía demasiado sintiendo que tenía a ese poderoso hombre entre sus manos.

El juego entre ellos siempre era así. Sólo bastaba algunas palabras de Luffy para que las disposiciones cambiaran. Smoker terminó de arrancar el resto de ropa que le quedaba al chico y lo admiró desnudo nuevamente frente a él. Por más que fuera un monstruo incontrolable, sin duda era muy hermoso. La tenue luz que había en la habitación le iluminó la piel volviéndola aún más deseable a sus ojos. Le acarició las piernas sintiendo que sus manos eran toscas ante esa suavidad, pero le producía un cosquilleo agradable sentir cómo se erizaba apenas tocándolo. Los ojos oscuros lo miraban atentos, seductores y ansiosos, esperando más, todo.

Tal vez le gustaba demasiado todo lo que ese niño tenía. Smoker ya se había dado cuenta el gran poder que le otorgó a su subordinado sobre él y Luffy era absolutamente consciente de ese hecho.

Se inclinó nuevamente entre las piernas desnudas, delgadas y calientes ante sus toques, pero suficientemente fuertes como para mandar a volar por los aires a cualquiera.

—No abuses de tu suerte, mocoso —gruñó sobre la boca del chico y éste se rió.

—Está bien —Luffy le sonrió abrazándolo una vez más por el cuello—. Siempre que pueda tener esto.

No le dijo nada más. Se abrió paso de nuevo en la boca de ese niño y disfrutó de sus dulces gemidos. Tampoco le importaba entregarle todo de él a ese mocoso, siempre y cuando pudiera tenerlo debajo de su cuerpo todas las noches que quisiera.

A pesar que le gustase tenerlo sometido bajo su poder, Luffy era temerario y le gustaba dominar, explorar, pelear; bajo cualquier circunstancia. Al mocoso le gustaba tocar y se lo hacía saber deslizando sus dedos por su cuerpo, marcando líneas en su espalda y surcos con los uñas. Cada uno de esos toques le arrancaban suspiros que sólo agrandaban más la sonrisa petulante de ese chico. Cuando las manos de Luffy comenzaron a bajar por su pecho, Smoker decidió que no quería darle el placer de continuar.

Hoy no había sido un día donde Luffy cumpliera correctamente con su deber y él, como buen jefe que era, debía enseñarle una lección.

Se inclinó una vez más para probar esos labios que le tenían casi _obsesionado_ por varias razones: su sabor, las sonrisas, las palabras que salían de esa boca. Quizá fuese todo en Luffy lo que le obsesionaba, pero eso jamás lo diría porque sólo agrandaría el ego de ese mocoso y a Smoker le interesaban otras cosas en ese momento.

Después de un profundo y prolongado beso, se apartó con la mirada de Luffy siguiéndolo con curiosidad y tiró de él para alzarlo. Aún deseaba apretarlo y someterlo un poco más. Quería escuchar a Luffy gemir alto y derretirse entre sus manos sin ningún tipo de distracción. Smoker se sentó sobre el futón e hizo que Luffy se sentara frente a él, pero dándole la espalda. Tenía un cuerpo tan pequeño, tan delgado, pero a la vez muy fuerte y siempre se tomaba su tiempo para admirarlo. Pasó las manos por la espalda del chico antes de abrazarlo y pegarlo contra él. Su respiración chocó cálida contra el oído de Luffy y eso fue suficiente para estremecerlo.

Siempre le gustaba sentir cómo temblaba cada vez que lo tocaba. Smoker en ningún momento lo oyó quejarse por lo que estaba pasando, también quería y estaba ansioso porque lo tocara, prácticamente podía oler las ansias del niño.

Y a Luffy le gustaba mucho cuando Smoker le agarraba así. Las manos grandes con esos dedos fuertes y bruscos le hacían palpitar en deseo. Su respiración se aceleró cuando las sintió deslizarse por su cuerpo calentando su piel y se mordió los labios cuando le apretó los pezones. Arqueó el cuerpo en un movimiento involuntario y su espalda se pegó más contra el pecho de Smoker, tan amplio y abrasador. No quería gemir, pero no pudo evitarlo cuando su jefe cerró sus dedos sobre la piel sensible y los movimientos, lentos y circulares, se intensificaron.

—¿Qué ocurre, Mugiwara? —susurró Smoker en su oído—. ¿No querías más?

Luffy apretó los dientes al oírlo y sintió su erección, notoria y anhelante, latir en desesperación. Quería más, mucho más. No era suficiente eso, ya lo sentía como una tortura. Pegó su cuerpo al de Smoker como si eso fuera a proporcionarle un poco de alivio, pero fue todo lo contrario. Su jefe sabía exactamente cómo se sentía y no pararía hasta que Luffy le dijera qué quería. El hombre también se apretó contra su piel y un jadeo se le escapó cuando sintió esa excitación, conocida, golpear contra su trasero.

La primera vez que lo vio, Luffy sintió cierta preocupación, pero también mucho alivio al notar lo útil que era ser de goma en esos momentos y además volvía todo un poco más divertido.

—Quiero… —jadeó casi de una forma lastimera y volteó el rostro intentando ver a Smoker aunque sea de reojo—. Vamos, Kemuri… Tócame, tócame, no aguanto.

Eso era justo lo que quería, que Luffy lo pidiera. No dejaría que el chico se toque ni tampoco lo haría hasta que hablara. Así funcionaban las cosas cuando había cometido algún error. A Luffy le gustaba pelear por el poder con Smoker, pero tampoco le importaba ponerse en esa posición porque le excitaba muchísimo sentir cómo a su jefe le calentaba la forma en que le rogaba. El hombre prácticamente parecía querer devorarlo y respiraba como una bestia hambrienta en su oído, pero esto a Luffy le fascinaba y deseaba sentirlo aún más descontrolado.

La mano de Smoker finalmente se cerró sobre la excitación del chico y lo oyó gemir de una forma demasiado dulce. Apretó la base y movió su mano hasta acariciar la punta del glande disfrutando de los jadeos cada vez más intensos. Luffy era ansioso y siempre quería más, que fuera rápido y fuerte, pero a Smoker le gustaba tomarse su tiempo y torturar al mocoso, no quería darle de entrada todo a ese niño caprichoso.

—Kemuri… —Luffy se quejó apretando los ojos en un gesto compungido—. Es muy lento…

Casi se le escapó una risa al oírlo. Siempre tan desesperado, tan hermoso.

—Aún no, Luffy —contestó con la voz oscura y perversa—. No aprendiste tu lección.

Un gruñido agudo y molesto salió de los labios de ese chico. No estaba bien divertirse en esa situación, pero le gustaba. Smoker disfrutaba de tener a Luffy de esa forma, entre sus manos. Siguió con los movimiento firmes y pausados hasta que consideró que era suficiente. Aumentó el ritmo y los gemidos fuertes de Luffy llenaron la habitación.

—Sí, sí, sí, sí —repitió alto mordiéndose los labios tirando la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en el pecho de Smoker sintiéndose a punto de derretirse—. Así, así, Kemuri, me gusta…

Reconocía perfectamente cuándo Luffy estaba por terminar y en el momento exacto descendió el ritmo sin permitirle llegar. La mano fuerte de su subordinado se afianzó sobre su muñeca con furia y quiso obligarlo a que continúe, pero volvió a repetir lo mismo. Siempre se detenía cuando creía que Luffy estaba a punto de acabar.

—Rayos… —dijo Luffy sintiéndose derrotado y cansado. Su rostro estaba rojo y con lágrimas a punto de escapársele de los ojos por el esfuerzo—. Vamos, Kemuri, ya déjame… por favor, no puedo más.

Una sonrisa altanera se formó en sus labios, pero Luffy no pudo verlo. Le concedió lo que quería en esta ocasión. Su mano se movió sobre la erección turgente y dura del chico, ya completamente húmeda y caliente, hasta que finalmente consiguió llegar a su clímax. Lo sintió temblar y derretirse en espasmos placenteros contra su cuerpo mientras sus gemidos se perdían en las paredes de madera de la habitación.

Smoker lo dejó recostarse en el futón nuevamente y lo besó mientras recuperaba el aliento. Era hermoso, por más que muchas veces fuese tan molesto como un grano en el culo, tenía que admitir que en esos momentos de éxtasis se veía completamente delicioso. Probó sus labios suaves y teñidos de carmesí de tanto besarse, lamió las lágrimas que cayeron por sus mejillas ante el intenso orgasmo y su pecho se oprimió al oír la suave risa de Luffy, algo ronca luego de haber gritado.

—Aún no estoy cansado, ¿sabes? —le dijo su subordinado sonriendo y a Smoker se le contagió ese gesto.

—Es bueno saberlo —contestó—. Porque recién comenzamos.

Los ojos de Luffy brillaron ante el desafío y pareció llenarse con nuevas energías para continuar. El letargo que le causó su clímax quedó atrás, ahora quería seguir. Se supone que no pararían hasta que vieran el amanecer, ¿verdad? Eso o que alguno de los dos cayera rendido y no eran exactamente hombres que les gustase perder en ningún tipo de circunstancia, en esta menos.

Los besos de Smoker siempre le hacían erizar la piel y ronronear como un animal manso, feliz por ser acariciado, pero ahora no quería eso. Empujó al hombre para que se sentara de nuevo contra la pared, en esa misma posición en la que se encontraba cuando llegó, sólo que ahora estaba desnudo, ansioso y expectante por él. A Luffy le encantaba sentir la impaciencia del Kemuri bullir a través de cada poro de su piel, pero se contenía porque sabía que si cedía un poco el control podía pasarla bien y al okappiki le gustaba tenerlo entre sus manos, entre su boca, debajo de su lengua.

Siempre se tomaba un momento para recorrer las cicatrices de la piel blanca, traslúcida de una forma casi fantasmagórica, y se imaginaba la cantidad de peleas y aventuras que había tenido Smoker. Éste solía hablarle de las cosas que hacía en solitario o su vida cuando era más joven, pero esos momentos eran muy escasos. El Kemuri tenía el cuerpo de un gigante, si tenía que compararlo consigo mismo. Músculos fuertes y abdominales que lo hacían morderse los labios. Los cuerpos en general no le habían llamado nunca la atención de esa forma, pero tocar a Smoker era una experiencia completamente diferente. Podía sentir la ansiedad de su jefe a través de sus dedos calientes y eso sólo hacía latir más su corazón con ganas de seguir.

Bajó recorriéndolo con cuidado, pero su ritmo era lento para el Kemuri, Luffy lo sabía. Cuando estuvo cerca de su ingle, Smoker enredó los dedos en su cabello negro y tiró su cabeza hacia abajo dirigiéndolo más rápido a su destino predeterminado. Luffy se rió entre dientes pensando que ese hombre siempre era brusco, pero eso le excitaba mucho más.

—¿Vas a hacerlo o tengo que darte instrucciones? —espetó Smoker con su voz aún más oscura y Luffy se estremeció al oírlo.

—Inténtalo —suspiró para humedecer sus labios y miró un instante a su jefe antes de hacerlo—. Sé que te gusta ordenarme.

Sintió satisfacción al notar que su comentario un poco descolocó al hombre, pero también lo impacientó aún más. Luffy se dio cuenta al mirarlo que su jefe había vuelto a alcanzar su pipa y la tenía humeante colgada de la boca. Había un componente extra el hacer eso mientras el Kemuri disfrutaba de su otro vicio favorito, no sabía qué era, pero a ambos les calentaba ese juego.

Tomó entre una de sus manos el falo que ya conocía, pero de todas formas entrecerró los ojos pensando en lo grande que era y sonrió recordando que eso no era un problema, porque él era de goma y _cedía_ mucho, ya lo habían comprobado. Lo tocó moviendo su mano de una forma firme, pero calmada, al igual que él le había hecho antes para torturarlo. Smoker tenía suerte que Luffy no fuera vengativo en ese aspecto. Se inclinó familiarizado con esa zona y un gemido ahogado se escapó de su boca al probar el glande caliente. Sonidos ahogados, húmedos, se escaparon de su garganta colmada mientras el goce invadía su cuerpo y lo estimulaba al sentir cómo su jefe disfrutaba.

Smoker echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras exhalaba humo y tiraba del cabello de ese mocoso. Quería marcarle el ritmo y ahogarlo para poder seguir oyendo esos gemidos tan sucios. El placer que recorrió su cuerpo en ese instante fue inmenso y movió la cadera mientras miraba fijamente a Luffy. Había aprendido bien, sabía exactamente qué debía hacer y dónde debía tocar para estremecerlo.

—Así, Mugiwara —suspiró exhalando humo—. Ah, sí…

No podía explicar la sensación casi idílica que le causaba verlo de esa forma. Nadie mejor que Smoker sabía lo fuerte que era Luffy y lo feroz que podía llegar a ser con cualquier enemigo. Sin embargo, entre esas cuatro paredes, el mocoso se entregaba a las cosas más inmundas junto a él. Podía ser lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotar a un monstruo de un cabezazo, pero allí dentro no era más que una puta que gemía su nombre con la boca llena de él y nadie jamás lo sabría, porque era sólo suyo.

Ambos lo hacían porque les gustaba cumplir esos roles, esos papeles privados. A Luffy le fascinaba ver a su jefe disfrutar y no tenía palabras para describir las sensaciones que atravesaban su cuerpo porque no se parecía a nada que haya vivido antes, a nada que no haya vivido con el Kemuri. Le llenaba de orgullo derribar a aquel hombre en esos momentos. La emoción y la adrenalina que corrían por sus venas le hacían volar el corazón de una forma exquisita. Incluso le gustaba que Smoker le tirase del pelo para marcarle el ritmo y le llenara la garganta. Lo excitaba, hacía que su piel hirviera y volviera a ponerse duro con ganas de tocarse mientras seguía moviendo su lengua para darle placer.

Se separó cuando Smoker lo soltó y lo miró respirando agitadamente. Pequeñas lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, producto del esfuerzo, y su boca se conectaba con el pene de su jefe por un fino hilo de saliva.

—¿Te gusta, Kemuri? —preguntó agitado pero la sonrisa arrogante seguía allí—. ¿Lo hago bien?

Se quitó un momento la pipa de su boca para verlo y Smoker estuvo seguro en ese instante que podría morir contemplando la expresión que Luffy tenía. Estiró una mano para atraer al mocoso hacia él y besarlo con fuerza, cualquier mínimo de paciencia que podría haber manifestado antes se había esfumado.

—¿Quién te dijo que pares? —habló apartándose del niño, pero al instante chasqueó la lengua hastiado—. No importa, ¿sabes por qué? —Smoker se acercó al oído de Luffy para susurrarle con la voz cargada de una lujuria monstruosa—. Porque ahora quiero acabarte dentro, pero más tarde haré que la tragues toda, mocoso.

Un suspiro ahogado se escapó de los labios abiertos de Luffy ante la impresión de oírlo decir eso. Sintió cosquillas en la piel como si hubiera sido acariciado y se mordió los labios con deseo. Quería todo eso, sí. Se colgó del cuello de ese hombre completamente entregado a la idea, porque también Smoker podía derretirlo con palabras y lograr que se abriera como una flor ante él. No le importaba. Ese hombre duro, hosco, con sus movimientos fuertes lograba hacerle perder la cabeza y nublarle el poco juicio sano que tenía.

—Sí, Kemuri, sí —dijo entre besos voraces—. Tengo tantas ganas…

—Eres un mocoso insaciable —Se quejó volviendo besarle el cuello mientras acariciaba ese cuerpo suave que casi parecía prenderse fuego entre sus manos—. Por más que la chupes bien, aún estás en falta.

Notó la confusión de Luffy, pero no dijo nada. Smoker sonrió con deleite porque el mocoso aún no sabía lo que le esperaba.

Dejó su pipa a un lado y Luffy estaba confiado, desprevenido, tanto que apenas reaccionó cuando Smoker usó sus poderes. Ató las extremidades de su subordinado utilizando el humo de su Logia y lo inmovilizó perfectamente. Ahora estaba en una posición ideal, vulnerable y entregado a él. Casi parecía un perro de esa forma mirando hacia el suelo con las rodillas y manos ancladas al piso, pero no era un animal tan obediente o quizás él lo consentía mucho.

—¡No es justo, Kemuri! —espetó furioso sin poderse mover—. Es trampa que uses tus poderes.

—¿Qué dijiste? —Smoker se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de Luffy sintiendo el calor de su piel y volvió a meterle un par de dedos en la boca—. No me obligues a ponerte una mordaza, Mugiwara…

No entendió las quejas que hizo el mocoso porque los dedos se metieron aún más profundo en su boca y su subordinado los chupó con esmero. Había aprendido bien. Smoker se apartó de él cuando notó que había dejado de quejarse y buscó un aceite que solía usar para estos momentos con Luffy. Por más que fuera de goma, necesitaban de un pequeño elemento extra que ayudara a que todo _resbalara_ y fluyera bien.

Empapó su mano mientras oía al impaciente niño quejarse. De esa forma no era cómo deseaba escucharlo, así que lo penetró con dos de sus dedos sin ningún tipo de delicadeza y lo sintió estremecerse de una forma violenta. Smoker sonrió porque causar esa reacciones en Luffy era algo que adoraba. El mocoso respiró agitado y sus manos apretaron la tela del futón, _donde pertenecían_. La parte de la dilatación era un trabajo muy fácil con ese conveniente poder que le otorgaba su paramecia. Sin embargo, lo haría esperar porque sabía que sus dedos nunca eran suficientes para el insaciable mocoso.

—Kemuri… —Se quejó con el rostro hundido en la almohada y los dientes clavados en el edredón.

Él también se sentía incapaz de seguir esperando, si era sincero. Smoker metió profundo sus dedos y mordió los glúteos pequeños obteniendo como recompensa dulces gemidos lastimeros. Se acomodó sosteniendo la cadera de Luffy y entrar en él sólo provocó que cada fibra de su ser temblara. Quejidos salieron de su boca que fueron opacados por la voz de su subordinado y el disfrute que compartieron no tuvo nombre. El cuerpo de Luffy lo abrazó como siempre lo hacía y el calor le hizo sentir afiebrado. Cada uno de los músculos de ese cuerpo de goma se cerraron sobre él apretándolo, contrayéndose y empujándolo hacia la demencia.

La primera vez que experimentó eso su cabeza casi estalló ante esa experiencia, pero debía habérselo esperado dadas las circunstancias y que ese mocoso era fuerte en más de un sentido.

—Siempre aprietas tan… fuerte —masculló dejándose caer un poco sobre la espalda del mocoso mientras su cadera se movía en un marcado vaivén.

—Porque sé que… te gusta —murmuró Luffy en respuesta pero Smoker lo escuchó y también sabía que hacía eso porque sentirlo adentro le encantaba.

Se movió aún más rápido queriendo que los gemidos de ese mocoso llenaran la habitación y le volvieran loco hasta el punto que olvidase quién era. Besó los hombros y el cuello de ese niño sintiendo cómo se arqueaba contra él de gusto. Era hermoso y salvaje, como una tormenta en el verano, y Smoker se sentía como una bestia disfrutándolo entre sus brazos de esa forma prohibida e íntima, pero poco le importaban ya las consecuencias o lo que podría pasar a raíz de esto. Había pasado una vez, estaba pasando ahora y volvería a ser así en el futuro porque ese mocoso le pertenecía, y también reconocía que ese niño lo había marcado en lo más profundo de su alma.

—Kemuri —Luffy se quejó de nuevo y estiró su cuello lo suficiente para darlo vuelta y verlo. Smoker se detuvo un instante, a veces olvidaba lo perturbadora que era esa paramecia y que podía voltear su cabeza como un búho—. Déjame voltearme.

Desde el principio, Luffy podría haberse zafado de esa ataduras, pero le siguió el juego como el subordinado obediente —en la cama— que era. Sin embargo, no podía negarse a ese pedido. Sus manos dejaron de apretarle la cadera y retiró el humo de su cuerpo. Luffy se colocó con su espalda sobre el futón y enredó sus piernas alrededor de Smoker asegurándose que no se apartaría de él.

—Aún quiero más —le recordó Luffy con una sonrisa abrazando su cuello.

—¿Acaso no oíste lo que dije antes? —espetó mirando los ojos vidriosos y esa sonrisa que le doblegaba—. Voy a terminarte dentro y más vale que grites bien fuerte.

—Ay sí, Kemuri —gimió aferrándose a él, sosteniéndose de sus hombros anchos y ocultando la cara en su cuello—. Estoy tan cerca…

No necesitó que le dijera más. Arremetió con una fuerza bélica dentro de ese mocoso y éste sólo lo orillaba más a sus límites con cada movimiento, arañándole la espalda o aprentándolo. Era tan delicioso que se sentía incapaz de resistirlo. Lo llenó hasta quedarse sin aire cuando por fin su orgasmo lo azotó y poco le importó que Luffy los haya ensuciado a ambos cuando tuvo su propio clímax. La cabeza le dio vueltas por la intensidad vivida y necesitó varios instantes para reponerse.

No iba a dormir. Si dijeron que verían el amanecer, eso es lo que haría. No importaba que se quedara seco rellenando a ese mocoso una y otra vez.

Cuando la luz del sol comenzó a asomarse, ninguno de los dos tenía fuerzas ni tampoco ganas de ver a _Otento-sama_ dándoles los buenos días después de su interminable faena. Luffy suspiró agotado mientras cerraba los ojos y se acomodaba en el pecho de Smoker, el cual era una increíble almohada.

Ambos seguían desnudos, apenas tapados con las telas del futón, y la habitación a su alrededor era un desastre, pero no tenían la energía ni siquiera para mirarla.

—Ah~ no quiero perderme desayuno —comentó mientras comenzaba a quedarse dormido—. Espero que Onami lo guarde para mí.

—Tienes que dejar de acumular deudas —le recordó Smoker y oyó un pequeño quejido proveniente del mocoso. Le acarició la espalda para ayudarlo a quedarse dormido. Smoker había vuelto a fumar su pipa mientras usaba su brazo libre para recostar su cabeza.

—Pero tengo hambre…

Luffy ya no estaba consciente y probablemente sólo se despertara cuando los gruñidos de su estómago fueran demasiado fuertes. Suspiró mientras consideraba que también debía dormir un poco y que después enviaría a alguien a pagar las cuentas que tenía Luffy en ese restaurante, no podía dejar que se acumularan demasiado. Abrazó a ese mocoso más de cerca y cerró los ojos un momento meditando sobre que había tomado una buena decisión cuando incorporó a ese niño a su cuartel, a su cama y a su vida. Ahora podía asegurar que no podía vivir ni tampoco dormir sin que él estuviera allí.


End file.
